Sector C
Sector C is a KND sector located in China. It holds the largest number of operatives belonging to a single sector, with several 2x4 technology officers and two different sector leaders. The base is built in a gigantic bonsai tree. Members * Numbuh 45 - Operative * Numbuh 46 - Operative * Numbuh 47 - Operative * Numbuh 48 - Sector Leader * Numbuh 49 - Operative * Numbuh 168 - Operative * Numbuh 311 - Operative * Numbuh 357 - Operative * Numbuh 406 - Operative * Numbuh 407 - Operative * Numbuh 408 - Operative * Numbuh 409 - Operative * Numbuh 410 - Operative * Numbuh 515 - Operative * Numbuh 517 - Operative * Numbuh 518 - Sector Leader * Numbuh 710 - Operative * Numbuh 888 - 2x4 Technology Officer Leader Appearances When the Great Puttinski miniaturized the Great Wall of China in Operation: M.I.N.I.-G.O.L.F., he probably had to fight against the Chinese KND to steal it away to his basement. It was returned to China after he was defeated by Numbuh 2. Sector C was stupefied in Operation: C.H.A.D. by Mega Mom & Destructo Dad (Numbuh 274's parents), along with almost all other KND operatives. They were revived after Numbuh 274 defeated his own parents and they promised to revive all stupefied operatives. In Operation: C.O.U.C.H., Numbuh 4 says that there is an emergency at Sector C to get Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, and 5 out of the treehouse so he could watch TV. Members of Sector C could be seen hiding out at the Great Wall of China in Operation: I.T., as the countdown to the end of the game of tag continued. In Operation: Z.E.R.O., Sector C were turned into Senior Citi-Zombies, along with almost all other KND operatives, and the Sector C Treehouse was turned into a tapioca factory by Grandfather. Several Chinese KND operatives can be seen at the Moonbase, as well as in the final zoom-out before the credits. Representatives of this sector was at the big 2x4 Technology Fair in Operation: S.C.I.E.N.C.E., where their new invention was the Smoku Tart. Their video was about a mom telling Numbuh 888 to do a lot chores, so he escapes by putting a smoku tart in his toaster, creating a temporary smokescreen, and he disappears. Cartoon Network Action Pack Comics #27 Sector C makes a bigger appearance in Operation: C.H.I.N.A., when they provide aid for Sector V when the Chinese Army arrives to stop them. Backup arrives with Numbuh 518 leading the rest of the Chinese Kids Next Door and succeeds in holding the Army off until Numbuh 2 and the 2x4 engineers finish the mechanism to turn the Great Wall of China into a huge waterslide. Trivia *Similarly to the Russian KND, it is likely that the Chinese KND faced or faces opposition from the Communist Chinese government. *The Chinese Kids Next Door might hint that China has more than one sector, as there are too many operatives to be located in one whole sector. This is likely due to China being a large country, similar to how the United States (another large country) has more than one sector (i.e. Sector V, Sector T, Sector N, etc.). *Humorously, in Operation: C.O.U.C.H., Numbuh 4 originally thought it was in Arizona.Operation: C.O.U.C.H. References Site Navigation Category:Sectors Category:Code Module Improvement